deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is a series of fan-made CG action movies created by Monty Oum, starring a select cast from the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series fighting agaisnt characters from the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts game franchises "battle royale-style" in a number of different environments, including archaic ruins and modern cities. The movies have made many salutes to other games and films in the fighting genre, as well as featuring fan-made weaponry and costumes. Since the first installment, Dead Fantasy has been well received by the fans of both game series, and the series's has gained massive internet success, with trailers, previews and the installments themselves being featured at several gaming conventions. Currently there are five movies in the series. It is unknown how many installments will be made. Characters Yuna Fighter Type: Summoner,Gunner Fighting Style:Magical Weapons: Guns(x2) Yuna is a gunner, and the first person to appear on the Final Fantasy team. She debuts in Dead fantasy 1. She doesnt do very well fighting Kasumi and Ayane. Though she gets better when her cousin Rikku comes in to help her. Kasumi Fighter Type:Agile Fighting Style:Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu(Tenjin Mon style) Weapon:Tanto Dagger,Ninpo Magic Kasumi is one of the first girls to debut in Dead fantasy 1 along side with her half sister Ayane. Ayane Fighter Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Type: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Hajin Mon Style) Weapon: Double Blade-Energy Sword, Art of the Raging Moutain God Ninpo Magic First appearing officially in Dead or Alive, Ayane is a superior shadow ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, and the winner of the third Dead Or Alive Tournament, in the series canon. She fights alongside for half-sister Kasumi, and although Ayane bares a strong hatred for her, she seems fine with fighting on the same side as her in the movies. Ayane's debut in Dead Fantasy was in the first installment alongside Kasumi, fighting for the full length of the first movie, then appearing again for the whole of Dead Fantasy II. She will star in a later instalment, battling in a one-on-one brawl against Rikku. Above all, Ayane is fast and agile in battle, being able to leap great heights and move fast on her feet. She also bares great ninpo magic abilities, as shown in Dead Fantasy II when she destroys the solid stone tower in a great explosion. However, attacks like those require time to charge up, thus she needs protection from her allies for some time until she is at full power. Rikku Fighter Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Thief Weapon: Dual Blades, Dresspheres Rikku is a Al Bhed girl from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, and this maternal cousin of Yuna. Rikku is the fourth character to debut in Dead Fantasy, appearing early in the first installment to help Yuna fight against Ayane and Kasumi. She has last seen in Dead Fantasy II, being teleported into a underground cavern with Ayane. She will appear in a future installment to engage in a one-on-one fight with Ayane. As a Thief, Rikku is extremely fast, using a combination of blade-work and martial art moves in battle. That, along with her natural flexibility, allows her to take on even the biggest, strongest opponents. It has been speculated that some of her attacks are based off the Afro-Brazilian martial arts, Capoeria. She is also able to change Job types via Dresspheres, but changing does take time to do so and leaves her open to attack; her first attempt to do so in Dead Fantasy II was ruined when she was bumped by Hitomi. Oum said Rikku will be using mutiple Dresspheres in the future, including some fan-made creations. Hitomi Fighter Type: Strong Fighting Style: Karate Weapons: Fists Hitomi is a German-Japanese karate master, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 3. She first appears midway of Dead Fantasy I, aiding Kasumi and Ayane in battle. At the end of the second movie, she and Tifa are sent to an abandoned church to fight one-on-one, which is the main event of Dead Fantasy III. She also appears in Dead Fantasy V. She's apparantly working with Helena Douglas and Hayate, although what they are doing and their reasons are currently unknown. Physically, Hitomi is the second-strongest on the Dead or Alive side, demonstrated when she breaks and throws enormous stone block and pulls up the solid ground without too much strain. She also has great mastery over karate and seems to have strong senses; she was able to defeat Tifa Lockhart even while blind and poisoned. Hitomi’s strength and skill compensates for her lack of magical powers, although towards the end of Dead Fantasy III, she steals most, if not all of Tifa’s Materia, giving her some magical ability for the time being. Tifa Lockhart Type: Strong, Magical Fighting Style: Monk Weapons: Gloves, Materia Tifa Lockhart is one of the main female protagonists from the [[w:c:finalfantasy:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII|Compilation of Final Fantasy VII]], first appearing in the original Final Fantasy VII. '' As the sixth character to debut in the ''Dead Fantasy series, Tifa arrives at the end of Dead Fantasy I, aiding Rikku and Yuna against Hitomi, Ayane, and Kasumi for the remainder of the movie and of Dead Fantasy II. At the end of the second movie, she is teleported with Hitomi to a old cathedral to fight the karate master on her own, which is the main event of Dead Fantasy III. In Dead Fantasy V, she fights against Hayate’s clan, until she passes out from exhaustion and blood loss. At the end of the film, she is taken away by the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. It's been stated that Tifa will be back in action in a future installment. Sporting a multitude of Materia - including Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Ultima, Barrier, Poison and Blind - Tifa is classed a highly magical competitor, mixing their power with her strength and skill in martial arts. However, she does seem to be too dependent on her Materia in battle, which becomes her downfall against Hitomi when her opponent steals most, if not all, of her Materia and uses it against her. Rachel Fighter Type: Tank Fighting Style: Fiend Hunter Weapons: Warhammer, Peluda Tail Whip, Fiend Magic Rachel is a great Fiend Hunter from Ninja Gaiden - a prequel series to Dead or Alive - who first debuted in the [[Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)|Xbox version of Ninja Gaiden]]. In the movie series, she appears near the end of the second act of Dead Fantasy II. At the end of the movie, she is teleported with Rinoa Heartilly for a one-on-one battle in a unknown location. Possessing blood that could turn her into a Fiend, Rachel has abnormally great strength, allowing her to destroy buildings, swing her massive warhammer with ease, and throw her opponents great distances. In terms of physical strength, Rachel is the strongest on the Dead or Alive side. Rinoa Heartilly Fighter Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Sorceress Weapons: Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear, Sorceress Powers Rinoa Heartilly is a highly powerful Sorceress and the main female protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII, serving as the love interest of Squall Leonhart. She is the eighth character introduced in the movie series, appearing at the beginning of the last act of Dead Fantasy II, permanently in her Angel Wing Limit Break. She will appear in a later installment to battle against Rachel. Being a Sorceress, Rinoa uses a great deal of powerful magic in battle: she was able to freeze a lake of lava, use telekinetic abilities, cast Holy and Tornado, and conjure portals from the moon. The Angel Wing Limit Break allows Rinoa the abilities of flight, protection (as seen when she protects Rikku and Kairi from Rachel's attack) and an augmentation of her magic abilities. She also wields four weapons (two fan-made): the Gunblade, Vanishing Star, the Blaster Edge, and Silenced Tear. Her sword-fighting style vaguely resembles that of Amy Sorel from the Soul Calibur series, and in both terms of fighting skill and magical ability, Rinoa is by far the most powerful Final Fantasy character in this series. Her "character symbol", a white feather, seems to be a running theme throughout the series: first in Dead Fantasy IV, when Kairi finds a feather stuck in the sand after she wakes up, and another feather appears during Tifa's flashback in Dead Fantasy V as she was summoned to combat. This may mean that it was Rinoa who summoned the Final Fantasy fighters to the battle. Kairi Fighter Type: Agile Fighting Style: Keyblade Wielder Weapons: Keyblades, Drive Forms Kairi is the main female protagonist of the Square Enix and collaboration series Kingdom Hearts, and is one of the seven Princesses of Heart. She first appears in Dead Fantasy during the fourth act of the second episode, and is seen again briefly at the beginning of Dead Fantasy IV. Her appearence in the movie series came as a shock to fans, as it was thought that only characters from the Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive universes were to make appearances. In the Kingdom Hearts games, Kairi has seen little combat, and she is neither very strong nor skilled with her Keyblade, Destiny Place. However in Dead Fantasy, Kairi is shown to be a very agile fighter: performing flips, high jumps, and being able to glide. She can also activate Drive Forms; in Dead Fantasy II, Kairi transforms into Valor Form, which turns her outfit color red and gives her the ability to use two Keyblades: Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Her other Drive Forms have yet to be seen. All-in-all, in Dead Fantasy, Kairi’s fighting style is, in a way, similar to Sora’s, the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. Helena Douglas Fighter Type: N/A Fighting Style: Pi Qua Quan Weapons: N/A Helena is a French opera singer and the current leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, who made her first debut in Dead or Alive 2. In Dead Fantasy, she first appears in the third installment, activating a small army of Kasumi X clones to go after Kasumi and Yuna. She appears again in Dead Fantasy V, taking an injured and unconscious Tifa away in a helicopter. Helena has yet to fight in the movies, and her actions, as well as her connections with Hitomi and Hayate, are suspicious and still unexplained. Kasumi X Fighter Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Tenjin Mon Style) Weapon: Tantō Dagger, Ninpo Magic First appearing in Dead or Alive 2, Kasumi X is a result of Project ALPHA-152 and is Kasumi’s antagonistic clone. Appearing in multitude at the end of Dead Fantasy III, Kasumi X was activated by Helena and sent to go after Kasumi and Yuna halfway through their match in Dead Fantasy IV. In Dead Fantasy V, Kasumi had already killed many of the Kasumi X clones. The remaining clones charged at her when she faltered due to exhaustion, but they were quickly killed by Ryu Hayabusa. Their fighting skill is only a copy of Kasumi's, but since they attack in a large group, they can be very overpowering and hard to take down; together, the clones managed to kill some of Yuna’s most powerful Aeros and were prepared to kill her as well, but they were interrupted when Cloud arrived and saved her. According to the third episode, they only had an estimated maximum lifespan of 14 hours without mechanical support. Cloud Strife Fighter Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Warrior Weapons: Fusion Swords Cloud Strife is one of the primary protagonist of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. In Dead Fantasy, he was the first male cast member to appear in the whole series; his appearance in Dead Fantasy IV was unexpected, due to the series being thought to possess a “female only” cast. It is likely that he is on the search for his dear friend Tifa. Cloud enters the series riding in on Fenrir to rescue Yuna from a troupe of Kasumi X clones. After the fight, Cloud then offers to drive Yuna away from the battlefield, which she agrees to. It is implied that Yuna reminds Cloud of Aerith Gainsborough, due to the words that appear at the beginning of the movie. He appears again in Tifa’s flashback during Dead Fantasy V where he tries to stop her from jumping off a cliff as she is summoned to battle, and then at the end of the movie with Yuna, watching the helicopter holding Tifa fly towards a city. He and Yuna will most likey infiltrate DOATEC to save Tifa. Hayate Fighter Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Tenjin Mon Style) Weapon: Ninpo Magic Hayate made his first appearence in Dead or Alive 2 and is the currect leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan, as well as Kasumi's brother and Ayane's half-brother. He is the first male Dead or Alive character in the movies, appearing in Dead Fantasy V along with a part of his clan. In the movie, he only uses his teleporting skills and refuses to fight Tifa, allowing his clan to fight for him. His connections with Helena and the DOATEC are currectly unexplained. Ryu Hayabusa Fighter Type: N/A Fighting Style: Hayabusa Ninjutsu Weapons: Dragon Sword, Ninpo Magic Ryu Hayabusa, as super, talented ninja and the star of Ninja Gaiden, made his first appearence in the Dead Fantasy series in the second act of the fifth episode, where he dives from the sky and kills all of the remaining Kasumi X clones in one attack, meanwhile saving the life of a weakened Kasumi. He then, along with Momiji, takes Kasumi away to somewhere safe. Momiji Fighter Type: N/A Fighting Style: Hayabusa Ninjutsu Weapons: sword, Ninpo Magic A prodigy of the Ninjutsu arts from Ninja Gaiden, Momiji is an up-and-coming kunoichi being trained by Ryu Hayabusa. Appearing in Dead Fantasy V, she doesn't fight, but she debuts alongside Ryu while she examines Kasumi's memories from her fights. She and Ryu are last seen taking Kasumi away from the battlefield littered with the bodies of the clones. Episodes Dead Fantasy I Release Date: October 2007 Running Time: 03:54 Characters Introduced: Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa Lockhart Dead Fantasy I introduces the first six female characters of the series and the first fight of the series, taking place inside, and later outside, of an enormous, abandoned temple situated on top of a tower. This movie was labelled by Oum as the one he “wanted to do the least”, as it only served as an “introduction” for the rest of the series. The movie starts with Yuna running through the temple, being pursued by two shadowy figures - Kasumi and Ayane. The three girls fight two-to-one; Yuna is able to hold her own by herself for a long time but starts to falter. Before she is impaled by Ayane, Rikku comes to her aid, evening the numbers. The fight continues, destroying much of the interior of the temple as well. Hitomi appears midway through battle, aiding her fellow Dead or Alive fighters, and the brawl moves outside of the temple. Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi start to overpower Yuna and Rikku in strength and number, before Tifa appears, evening out the sides once again. The film ends with the girls bracing themselves for another fight, with Tifa glowing with Materia. Dead Fantasy II Release Date: March 2008 Running Time: 10:51 Characters Introduced: Rachel, Rinoa Heartilly, Kairi Dead Fantasy II is the first segment to show the use of magic on both sides of the battle, and the first to feature a character not directly linked to the namesake franchises of the series: Kairi of Kingdom Hearts. The movie was featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. The episode starts where Dead Fantasy I left off: a three-on-three battle with Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi against Tifa, Yuna, and Rikku outside the temple. Using different combo moves and team strategies, the girls of Final Fantasy easily overpower the Dead or Alive trio. Realising they need to do something, Ayane goes to the top of the tower, charging her ninpo power while Kasumi and Hitomi defend her. Yuna, Rikku and Tifa try to stop them but are unable to, resulting in Ayane destroying the temple with her magic - reflecting her ending in Dead or Alive 4 - forcing them all to fight during a vertical fall. Halfway down, Rachel, who has been waiting perched on her warhammer, destroys the rest of the tower, making all of them fall towards a river of lava at the bottom. The fighting continues as the girls flow down stream on a slab of rock, until they hit a lava-fall. Rinoa freezes the lava before anyone falls to their deaths and she, along with Kairi, join in with the battle. Towards the end, Rinoa then teleports the girls to different locations throughout the world: Rinoa is sent with Rachel, Hitomi with Tifa, Kasumi with Yuna, Rikku with Ayane, and Kairi by herself. The movie ends with Rikku and Ayane, both of whom are unconscious, falling into a giant underground cavern. Dead Fantasy III Release Date: July 2009 Running Time: 05:38 Characters Introduced: Helena Douglas, Kasumi X Dead Fantasy III, which shows the first of a series of one-on-one battles between the different sides, was released alongside Dead Fantasy IV. It is also the first installment to show physical repercussions from battle, such as injuries, blood, and ripped clothing. The episodes features a Materia Magic battle between Tifa and Hitomi within a partially demolished cathedral, which is set on fire during the progress of the fight by Tifa’s fire spell. Towards the end of the fight, Hitomi manages to get the upper hand over Tifa, beating most, if not all, of the Materia out of her body to use against her. The fight ends with Tifa being blasted out of the cathedral by Hitomi onto the snow outside, and she is now seriously wounded. The movie finishes with a short scene of Helena activating an army of Kasumi X clones. Dead Fantasy IV Release Date: July 2009 Running Time: 05:16 Characters Introduced: Cloud Strife Dead Fantasy IV was released consecutively with Dead Fantasy III and features the series’ first male character: Cloud Strife. The movie starts with a brief scene of Kairi, waking up on a deserted beach alone and finding a white feather on the sand. The scene then shifts - with the words “Why am I here? Because… I trust her… and because… you remind me of someone… that I said goodbye to… a long time ago…” appearing on screen, reminiscent of the opening scene in Final Fantasy VIII - to a field where the one-on-one battle between Kasumi and Yuna takes place. As soon as the girls start to fight, the Kasumi X clones appear and attack the two of them. Yuna transforms into her Summoner attire and tries to use her Aeons to defeat them, but the clones overpower the Aeons, and Yuna changes back to her Gunner Dressphere. Before the clones deliver the final blow to Yuna, Cloud suddenly appears, ready to aid Yuna in battle. Before another brawl breaks out, Kasumi teleports herself and the clones away to fight them on her own. Cloud then drives Yuna away from the battle scene on Fenrir. On the way, Yuna falls asleep on his back, most likely because of the recent battle. The movie ends with a flashback of Cloud trying to stop Tifa from falling off the cliff near the ruins of Midgar. Dead Fantasy V Release Date: July 2009 Running Time: 08:12 Characters Introduced: Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji The fifth installment is a direct sequel to Dead Fantasy III, and shows what happens to Tifa and Hitomi after their one-on-one battle in the cathedral. This movie also introduces the first male Dead or Alive characters of the series: Hayate Hayate and his ninja clan take over Hitomi's fight and pursue Tifa, forcing her to face many enemies at once while bleeding, exhausted and without Materia to aid her. After being chased along a city train, she makes a desperate jump, ending up in a warehouse. Cornered, she fights the entire horde of ninjas on her own, using objects around her as weapons, and even stealing the ninja's weapons. She manages to defeat most of them, even while being impaled by arrows and losing more blood. During the battle, she has a flashback of her goodbye with Cloud as she is summoned to battle by the words "trust me", and her arrival to the temple in Dead Fantasy I. (The exact scene that Cloud remembers in Dead Fantasy IV.) Desperate, she resorts to more brutal fighting, disembowelling and outright killing her assailants while attempting to strike Hayate. He refuses to fight, instead teleporting right past her. In the end, Tifa succumbs to her injuries and finally collapses. When Hitomi catches up with the clan and sees Tifa in the bloody state, she slaps Hayate, visibly angry. Helena arrives on the scene in a DOATEC helicopter with a small squad of armed personnel and takes Tifa on board, where she could be treated or experimented on. Hitomi, after showing Helena the Materia in her arm, goes on the helicopter with them, leaving Hayate alone in the snow with Tifa's blood on his hands. The scene then cuts to Kasumi, battling against the Kasumi X clones in a lake. She has killed off most of the clones, but is exhausted from fighting and blood loss. Luckily for her, Ryu Hayabusa arrives, killing the last of the clones and catching Kasumi as she collapses. Momiji, who appeared alongside Ryu, reads Kasumi’s mind, and sees all the events that have happened so far. The three then disappear, likely to get Kasumi aid for her wounds, and leave a bloody lake littered with dead clones behind. The movie ends with a scene of Cloud and Yuna as they watch the helicopter carrying Tifa fly towards a luxurious city. Development and Production The project for the Dead Fantasy series started in July 2007, after Monty Oum gained acclaim for the creation of the fan made CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid series's Samus Aran versus Nicole-458, then thought to be Master Chief from the Halo series. His intention for Dead Fantasy was to create a new CG movie which featured more human characters, instead of simply "humanoid" characters, as was the case in Haloid. Animation *To cut down on the development process of all movies, Oum opts to leave out certain aspects of many of the character's attire such as Yuna's ponytail and sash to cut down on the time it takes to run dynamic simulations. *Oum has stated that an Anti Form for Kairi is "technically not possible". Her Valor Form was a simple texture wrap, but Oum said he "would like to make more interesting ones for the remaining drive forms." Voices *While the original voices of the Dead or Alive cast were used, due to lack of voice clips or none at all, Oum uses voices from different sources for the Final Fantasy characters: **The voice of Xianghua from the Soul Calibur series was used for many of the Final Fantasy casts' attacks, including short taunts. **During many of the scenes of Dead Fantasy II, the voice of La Mariposa from Dead or Alive 4 were used for Tifa. **Yuna's attack cries are taken from Jun Kazama of the Tekken series. **The voices of Sion Elthnam Atlasia and Ren from were used for Rinoa and Kairi respectively in Dead Fantasy II. Music *Some of the music used in the movies come from the soundtracks of well-known action games: **In Dead Fantasy III, the theme for Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry - can be heard. **In Dead Fantasy IV, the song Liberi Fatali from Final Fantasy VIII is played in the background. Contests *Oum has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple Dressphere changes in her battle against Ayane and had set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the Dressphere changes Rikku could go through. Designs seen so far include a Ninja Dressphere, a Spellsword Dressphere and a Lolita Dressphere. *Oum has also set up another contest on DeviantArt, stating that he needs new design for Kairi's remaining Drive Forms, as well as new Keyblade designs. He also asked fans if they could come up with a better Valor Form. Trailers *The user yuna800 on YouTube was asked by Monty Oum to create a trailer for Dead Fantasy IV. This trailer, titled "♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу 4 тяαιℓєя ♥" is currently viewable on YouTube and reveals more in-depth information about Yuna and Kasumi's struggle. *Again, user yuna800 was tasked with the trailer for Episode 3 and 5. The trailer is titled ♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу ιιι/v fιяє!!! ♥. It reveals what happened between Tifa and Hitomi. Future Episodes *Kairi's Nobody, Naminé is a likely candidate to appear in future Dead Fantasy instalments to come. This is due to concept art of her appearing on Oum's DeviantArt page, and some unfinished footage of her preforming an attack. *Beta footage of Momiji shows her fighting off multiple numbers of a fanmade Keyblade called Lunar Eclipse, so it's positive that she will be battling against Kairi, Naminé or both in a up-coming episode. *There is also unfinished footage of Tifa waking up on a bed without any clothes. It suggests that she survives her fight agaisnt Hayate and his clan. Extra Footage and Related Videos *Oum has created a music video under the name of Dead Fantasy - Obsessed featuring Kasumi and Tifa as backing-dancers for Cissnei from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '',who dances and lip-sings to the song ''Obsessed by . The video was just created for fun, but since it is marked as a Dead Fantasy video, it is possible that Cissnei may appear in the series, although nothing has been said to support this. *A second music video, called Dead Fantasy - Gee, features Ayane, Cissnei, Hitomi, Kairi, Kasumi, Rikku, Rinoa, Tifa and Yuna dancing and lip-singing to the song by South Korean girl band, . Gallery File:DF Vanishing Star.jpg|Concept art for the Vanishing Star. File:DF Ayane.jpg|Promo poster featuring Ayane. File:DF Tifa.jpg|Promo poster featuring Tifa baring a scar on her chest. File:DF Kairi 2.jpg|Promo poster featuring Kairi in her Valour Form and a prototype Anti Form behind. There a figure of a unknown person in the background. File:DF Rachel.jpg|Promo poster featuring Rachel. File:DF 1-2Poster.jpg|A promo poster for the first two episode. File:DF Rinoa.jpg|Promo poster featuring Rinoa, alongside the Vanishing Star. File:Dead Fantasy III.jpg|A early promo poster for Dead Fantasy III before the plot was changed, featuring Ayane and Rikku. File:DF Kairi.jpg|An updated reader of Kairi from Dead Fantasy IV. Trivia *In Dead Fantasy II, Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with bottles of Turbo Ether and X-Potion that are similar in detail to the Final Fantasy XII Premium Potion Bottles. One of them even displays the Ether symbol on its tag. *The moves that the girls execute are not just from their respective series. Oum has included salutes to many action games, manga and movies by including famous moves into Dead Fantasy, including: **Moves from Soul Calibur such as Talim's "Tagga Na Kamay" throw (Hitomi, Episode II), Astaroth's "Poseidon Tide Rush" attack throw (Rachel, Episode II) and Kilik's "Great Waterfall" (Tifa, Episode V). **Moves from Tekken such as Lili's Femme Fatale (Yuna, Episode II) and Ling's Shooting Star. **Moves from Street Fighter such as Chun Li's famous "Thousand Kicks." **Dante's Rainstorm from Devil May Cry, (Yuna, Episode II). **Black☆Star's "Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave" from Soul Eater (Hitomi, Episode III). ** 's signature butterfly kick. ** 's drunken fist. *Though initially it was indicated that Dead Fantasy III was to be the one-to-one battle between Ayane and Rikku, the movie was instead became the battle between Hitomi and Tifa. This decision came around after a poll Oum presented on his DeviantART page over which fight the people wanted to see first. External Links *Monty Oum on Game Trailers - All of Oum's CG videos, including Dead Fantasy. *Monty Oum's YouTube Account - ''Dead Fantasy ''videos and other related clips. *Monty Oum’s DeviantART page - Features some posters and concept art for the series. Category:Fandom